


Red Eye

by HYPERFocused



Category: Brimstone, Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, F/M, POV Chloe, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Deal with the Devil





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> August 13 2003

Lionel's beard scratching on Chloe's pale flesh nearly scraped her raw. His sharp tongue wet his lips in a manner that seemed to twist his son's more sensuous moves. Chloe pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, and ignored the warning bells that were clamoring in her head.

She would do anything for a story. Trade trampiness for truth.

When the last lights of Smallville dimmed, she saw the reddish glow in his eyes. There was no truth to be found with the Servant of Lies. It didn't matter, she'd long since sold her soul for the quest.


End file.
